Listed below are samples of similar patent that, I have reviewed before submitting my invention. All the patents serve the purpose of maintaining a wiper blade or a windshield. However, there is not one that functions like my invention. These similar patents serve the purpose of keeping the wiper blade on the windshield, but in a different way.
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The arm of the windshield wiper of a motor car contains some mechanics integrated into the arms of for supports of a windshield wiper to maintain certaine pressure on the blade and keeps it agains the glass. Usually this integrated mechanic wich is stretched in between a base fixed to a flute tree of training and swiveling arm of windshield wiper, do not kick away enough space to release a moment of rather long arm to create so a self-importance pressureon the blade, by contribution in the force exercised by integrated mechanic. The integrated mechanic must be extremely powerful by contribution in the force of arm and the pivot to create a sufficient mattering moment to generate a good pressure on the blade so that in his turn, sweeps it of the glass producing an action of wiping satisfying on the glass. What usually arrives at high speed of the vehicule or when the vehicule faces strong winds, the effect of uprising led by the wind on the arm of support of the blade of the windshield wiper counter balance the force exercised by the integrated mechanic and so reduce the action of wiping of the blade. It does not exist in away or mean known allowing to keep a steady and constant pressure according to the need of the moment (speed of the motor car, the strength of the wind). The Tension Arm with variable pressure on the part of the arm of the windshield wiper comes to correct the situation by applying a constant pressure against the arm of the windshield wiper.
The invention is a removable add-on to the arms of a windshield wiper system of a motor car, the Tension Arm keeps the windshield wiper blade on the glass by applying a constant pressure. The pressure exercised on the blade forces the blade to stay on the glass for a better wiping action. The Tension Arm follows the same axis as the arm of support, of the windshield wiper of a motor car that it""s anchored too. The wing screw situated at the extremity of the leg of the Tension Arm applies pressure on the windshield wiper. Thus, forcing the blade of the windshield wiper to stay on the glass, regardless of the strength of the wind, or the speed the car is going.
FIG. 1: Is a top view of the Tension Arm, with variable pressure
FIG. 2: Is a side view of the assembly FIG. 1
FIG. 3: Is a top view of the Tension Arm, with variable pressure mounted on a portion of the arm of support of a windshield wiper of a motor car.
FIG. 4: Is a side view of the assembly of FIG. 3.
FIG. 5: Is a top view of the Tension Arm, with variable pressure mounted on a portion of the arm of the support of a winshield wiper of a motor car but with variants, allowing to lift the windshield wiper from the glass for a easier cleaning
FIG. 6: Is a side view of the assembly of FIG. 5.